The Merrymaker
''''History and Lore Very little is known for certain of the gnome that would become the Merrymaker, but much is known with great uncertainty. The Merrymaker is thought to have been a gnome of the vast forests that first brought the fey into the world. He is worshipped primarily by the Pinfrn as a lesser deity where he is known by countless names -- most commonly: Pluup, Gnel, Ofigor, Durup, and Hoglpog. ' ' No holy books exist detailing the tenets of the Merrymaker. Instead, all of the lore has been passed down from generations of gnomes, each of which not only adds and embellishes the stories on their own as they see fit, but are very much encouraged to do so. Followers of the Merrymaker firmly believe that an exciting story is much more intriguing than a boring truth. The result of this tenet is that countless iterations of who the Merrymaker actually was exist. Still, some themes remain quite common throughout many of these stories. ' ' The Merrymaker is nearly always depicted as a gnome (most commonly male, but plenty of female versions exist as well). He is often seen as short even by gnomish standards and plump with a wild beard that changes colors from story to story as often as his name does. In many stories he was a winemaker who traveled from place to place sharing both his wines and joy. In others he was an orphan who grew up without companionship and later wished to ensure that no others need know that sorrow, especially other children. He is often shown wearing vibrant and many-colored garbs with a chalice or wine bottle of some sorts at hand, though sometimes a musical instrument is used instead. Despite the vast number of interpretations of the Merrymaker and his origins, one thing is consistent throughout them all: he is always depicted with a smile. ' ' Church and Worshipers Those faithful to the Merrymaker are often very free to worship him in whatever way they see fit so long as they spread joy and festivities to others. The “church” keeps no formal written records or holy texts. In fact, many interpretations of the Merrymaker describe him as illiterate and believing any knowledge that can’t be remembered without being written down isn’t worth remembering at all. ' ' The church keeps only one semi-official holy day: the Day of Merriment. Instead, followers of the Merrymaker often take it upon themselves to parlay off of other religious holidays (or any cause for celebration really) and try their best to make the celebrations even better or more festive. This may be a simple minor adjustment to the occasion or it could mean planning the entire event themselves. Followers usually try their best to remain respectful of other religions and customs, but also relish the opportunity for festivities. ' ' The Day of Merriment is usually to honor the Merrymaker himself. Like much of his religion, the Day of Merriment has no official guidelines and it is often up to his followers to plan and orchestrate the festivities, which often include food, drink, music, games and other activities. The Day of Merriment falls on no particular day of the year, often being held whenever a follower wishes to declare one and the weather and other circumstances allow for such a festival. Quite often, especially in gnomish communities, the Day of Merriment easily turns into the Week or Month of Merriment. ' ' Followers of the Merrymaker have very few formal expectations and are generally free to follow their practice however they wish. It is often custom for followers to choose a name for the Merrymaker that pleases them. Once they make this choice, they are free to choose again if they change their mind for whatever reason. Likewise, many of the Merrymaker’s followers come up with their own version of the god and tenets to live by. ' ' Often followers are expected to not only bring joy and revelry to their own friends, but to make new friends and bring joy to them as well -- especially those down on their luck. For this reason, many of his followers are travelers or adventurers or open establishments where travelers and strangers are often found such as inns and taverns. ' ''' Drinking is very much condoned by those faithful to the Merrymaker. Many of his followers are brewers and oftentimes those seeking the wisdom of these followers are greeted with a drink and a toast to friendship, but abusing alcohol or becoming an angry drunk are considered to be borderline sinful acts. Overall, venerators of the Merrymaker take pride in bringing people together and helping those who are in need of food, drink or simple companionship. Category:Pantheons and Deities Category:Browse